villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Jonas Mortlake
Jonas Mortlake is one of the main antagonists in Oblivion (the fifth installment in the Power of Five book series). Background Jonas is the son of Susan Mortlake, an agent of Nightrise. His mother was trying to convert Scott Tyler, one of the Five, over to the evil side. She almost succeeded but then Jamie, Scott's brother, had her killed to save Scott from complete possession. Jamie escaped with Scott and Scott was half-cured. Susan Mortlake was killed by the very man whom she hoped would kill a presidential candidate and set up a government whom the Old Ones would like. In Oblivion Jonas Mortlake first appears in Oblivion. It was mentioned he was seventeen when his mother died. But he never missed her. He was in fact, emotionless, and disregarded anything human as weak. He was only interested in business, ever. He never even attended his mother's funeral. He also had servants from a young age and wealthy clothes and saw no reason this shouldn't continue. He was working at London's Nightrise office, until the Old Ones had London blown up a year after the Five disappeared. Jonas presumably knew about the destruction beforehand and thus made it out in time, dooming everyone else. He was invited to the Endgame Conference in New York's United Nations by the The Second Chairman of Nightrise. Unlike other agents, he was invited, rather than ordered. The chairman had already told him what was going to happen, and they shared the "joke" together. Indeed, when the chairman betrayed all his agents by selling them to the Old Ones, Jonas was smriking in his seat, knowing the audience was doomed. Later, Jonas and the chairman had a drink and the chairman told him about Scott and Pedro, two of the Five, appearing in Italy. He asked Jonas to continue with his mother's work and convert Scott to the Old Ones. Otherwise, Jonas would be sold out too. Desperate to prove himself, Jonas flew to meet Scott. Converting Scott Jonas invited Scott for a meal and gave him a long speech about how the Old Ones weren't evil and how nothing was their fault. Jonas said the real villains are humanity. Then, Jonas said to Scott he needed proof he was listening, and told Scott to ask Pedro's finger broken. Scott was drugged by Jonas so he agreed. Later, Jonas left Italy to escape Vesuvius' eruption. Scott followed, but he got angry at Jonas breaking Pedro's finger and he himself broke Jonas' finger in revenge, using his telepathic powers. The next time Jonas appeared, he was in the palace of the Old Ones, Oblivion. He was with the chairman and organized the downfall of the rebellion. He asked Scott to betray Matt, the leader of the Five, and hand him over to the enemy. Scott did so, and when he tried to repent by unlocking the interdimensional doors that the Five could travel the globe through, Jonas tried to kill Scott, saying that he was a traitor and deserved to die. Jonas beat up Scott by clubbing him over the head. He almost did kill him in fact, but at the last moment, Lohan, one of the Triads, killed Jonas by throwing a knife in his back. Category:Power of Five Villains Category:Book Villains Category:Businessmen Category:Male Category:Wealthy Category:Sadists Category:Leader Category:Power Hungry Category:Social Darwinists Category:Genocidal Category:Psychopath Category:Master of Hero Category:Obsessed Category:Mobsters Category:Crime Lord Category:Weapons Dealer Category:Egotist